


Misunderstandings

by IggyPan_1324



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyPan_1324/pseuds/IggyPan_1324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi does not do things half-assed. He's going to make their date perfect. And in order to do that, he's going to ask Eren himself for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all of my mistakes. I'm really bad at titles and summaries. OTL I think they're all OOC so I'm really really sorry this is just one huge mess.

Ever since Eren started working for Levi as his secretary, Levi started to smile more. Half are hidden and half are the ones he just _can't_ control from appearing on his fucking (handsome) face. His co-workers doesn't say anything about it, but he's sure they've noticed it. At first, he was confused and mad at himself because he just can't let his walls down like that but now he knows. He likes Eren. As in, like- _likes_ Eren. Jesus, how can he not, Eren is just so _fucking wonderful._ He entered his office with a determined look on his face. He'll _seriously_ go on a date with Eren. After he placed his briefcase under his desk and opened his laptop, there was a knock on the door. He unconsciously tugged at his tie and ran a hand through his hair before clearing his throat and saying "come in". Eren walked in holding a stack of papers and folders, smiling brightly even though it's shit o'clock in the morning. "Good Morning sir. Here are the papers you have to sign today. You also have 3 meetings for the day. First with Mr. Smith at 8:30 a.m., second is with Ms. Zoe at 11:00 a.m., and third is with Mr. Zacharias at 3:00 p.m. Anything you need sir?" Eren placed all the papers on his desk and Levi was tempted to just grab his hand, pull him down and kiss him. Levi just stared at Eren, making him fidget for a bit before replying. "Cancel all my appointments tomorrow. You're going to help me with something very... important. Understand?" Eren nodded and smiled before leaving. When the door clicked shut, Levi gulped. Holy mother of _shit_ , he really was going to do it.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

When Levi arrived at his office the next day, Eren was already there, flipping through a magazine but not really reading it. It seems like Eren hasn't noticed that he entered the room, so he allowed himself to ~~check out~~ observe Eren for a few moments. Eren was wearing a light blue button down under a gray cardigan paired with some dark jeans. Levi noted that like every other day they've spent together, Eren's eyes were as gorgeous and mesmerizing as ever. When he was satisfied and sure that he has Eren's image stored in the back of his mind (and on his phone), he cleared his throat and purposely shut the door loudly. Eren jumped from where he sat and almost knocked the coffee cup off of the table. "O-oh! Sir Levi, good morning. Had a good night's sleep?" Eren greeted with his usual bright smile on his face. Levi nodded and sat down in front of his desk, removing the blazer he was wearing and folding the sleeves of his black dress shirt up to his elbows. He sipped on his coffee and watched Eren carefully, rethinking his plan. He really wished this would all work out. Levi does not do things half-assed. He's going to make their date perfect. And in order to do that, he needs to ask Eren himself for some help. He placed his chin on one hand and looked away, already feeling a blush form on his face. Eren could _not_ believe it. Never would he have thought he'd live to see the day Levi blushing. He tried to hide his surprise to not embarrass his boss further. "Alright shitty brat, about what I said yesterday. Did you cancel everything I have today?" Eren nodded eagerly, very curious to know what such important thing needed a whole day and would make Levi blush. Levi turned more red and avoided looking at Eren. This was so out of character for his boss and it was so cute Eren had so much trouble fighting a smile off his face. He just continued to gaze at his boss with fondness in his eyes, waiting till Levi was ready. "So, I'll get to the fucking point. I need you to help me plan a date." Eren's small smile dropped from his face but he quickly plastered on a big smile. So, his boss needs his help with a date. With someone else. And not him. He sighed inwardly, he really didn't have a damn single chance. He waited for his boss' orders to get this and that for the date but Levi's next question surprised him. "So Jaeger, if someone asks you out on a date, what would you like to do?" Levi raised a brow, crossing his arms and not blushing anymore. Eren kinda missed seeing his boss flustered. "Hmm.. Well, I'd like to go to a place where I can just talk to them and get to know them. Like, on a park or a quaint little cafè." Levi mentally listed the things Eren said, starting to form a plan. "That doesn't sound so shitty I guess. Are you into romantic shit?" Panic flashed into his eyes for a moment before he added "I mean, does all girls like romantic shit?" If what Eren felt a while ago wasn't defeat, well he really felt it now. Levi is straight. Now there's 0.00% chance to be with him. "I think so. Giving flowers and opening doors for them isn't so bad. If you don't mind me asking sir, what's this girl like?" Eren asked the last question with a forced smile, he's really curious about how this girl is but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Levi looked away to think for a moment before replying. "Taller than me. Really great eyes. Soft brown hair but I think she doesn't comb it. Has a short temper. Is a fucking stubborn brat but she's really cute. Name is Serena. I don't know a lot of shit about her because we're not that close but.. I really like her. H–She just really makes me happy." Levi said all of this with a straight face and prayed that Eren did not notice that small slip up and thinks it's not that obvious that he just fucking described Eren. Even the name he made up sounded like his real name. Levi thought Eren looked constipated but he doesn't know why. Meanwhile, Eren's heart is throbbing painfully. His boss really like this girl. He just nodded and asked his boss quietly if he needs to make reservations. "I haven't decided where to go yet. Do you know any good places?" Eren's eyes lit up and he nodded, "Serena" forgotten for a moment. "Yeah! There's this small cozy place five blocks away from here that serves really good pasta. It's my favorite place actually. Heh." Eren chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. _Fuck,_ he's just so damn adorable. Levi barely restrained himself from pulling Eren into his lap and just hold him. When he finished asking Eren questions about dating and stuff he dismissed and thanked Eren for his help but not before making him promise something. "Oi, accompany me before my date arrives okay? I'll pick you up at 6:30 p.m. on saturday." Eren just nodded and left his office. He walked to his desk with a blank look. He can't even bear to hear Levi talk about this girl, much less accompany them for a few minutes. That girl is so lucky, having the man of his dreams falling head over heels for her. Eren just shook his head and busied himself with work. When Levi was sure Eren was out of earshot, he unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. He just talked to Eren but why does it feel too hot in the room.

"LEVI?! You're actually calling me?! Is something wrong?!" Hanji bellowed at her phone, holding it between her cheek and shoulder while typing away on her laptop. "Tch. Quit yelling every fucking thing you say shitty glasses. I need your help. Don't tell anyone or I swear." Levi lowered his voice on his threat and Hanji swore he could feel his glare through the phone. "Okay okay! My baby needs my help. What do I need to do?" "You see, I already figured out how to ask Eren out. Well not actually ask, like, the date will just be there and it's either he'll leave or stay. I told him I needed help on a date with someone else and asked him what things he preferred. So you just need to help me with the sappy shit." Hanji squealed so hard her assistant had to check to see if she was okay. She nodded to him and turned back to her phone. "I'm so glad you finally grew some balls and take action Levi!" Levi just tched and didn't reply. "Alright, alright, so how can I help you?" "What do I do for the date to be perfect? I'm fucking nervous and never in my life would I thought I'd shit myself over some stupid brat. A cute brat." Hanji giggled and spun around on her office chair. "Awww my baby is growing up! Erwin needs to know this!" "No." "But Lev-" "I already said no, shitty glasses." Hanji sighed sadly but got over it immediately. "Eren likes you already so it's going to be pretty easy. I'll help you pick your clothes and stuff! This. Will. Be. So. Much. Fun. Do you need a chaperone? Me and Erwin are here!" Levi sighed and massaged his temples. He wished he had some other friends.

After talking to Eren and Hanji, the rest of his morning was uneventful. He still needed to read through two stacks of paper but he'll finish that by the end of the day. As he stood up, Eren knocked on his door and entered the room. Levi barely stopped the laugh that was coming out of his lips because Eren was wearing pastel colored, glittery heart-shaped hair clips to pin his hair. His glasses made him look hot though so Levi didn't know if he was about to laugh or to groan. He just snorted and covered his mouth with a hand, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Eren noticed this and pouted. "Hey! I still hadn't got my bangs trimmed so I had to borrow some hair clips from Ms. Petra. Does it look _that_ stupid?" Levi shook his head. "It suits you actually. Sorry, sorry, please don't mind me." Eren looked unsure for a while but smiled afterwards. "If you say so. I just needed to deliver these. They're from Ms. Zoe and she specifically told me to not open it and give it to you immediately." Levi nodded and took the folder from him. "It's saturday tomorrow. Buy some hair clips that aren't so sparkly." Eren blushed furiously before excusing himself. Levi would've added that he looked _so_ fucking cute but, oh well. Levi opened the folder and facepalmed. It was research about how to have gay sex with a condom and lube included. Of course Hanji would do this.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Because Levi couldn't help himself, he offered Eren a ride home. Eren accepted the offer graciously and stepped in Levi's (meticulously) clean car. Eren was hesitant to sit because he's afraid he might dirty the seat. He hugged his satchel to his chest and stole glances at Levi. Shit, he looked good driving. He'd really like to hold his hand while driving ~~or give him road head.~~ Eren didn't noticed that they have already arrived at Eren's flat so Levi coughed and Eren was startled. "I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow okay? Be sure to be ready by then. I don't like tardiness." Eren nodded and said goodbye before stepping out of the car. If this was a date, I'd give him a goodnight kiss, probably invite him inside as well, Eren thought as he entered his flat. It was only 7 p.m. so Eren was greeted by the smell of dinner cooked by his sister and bestfriend. He slipped out of his cardigan and walked to the dining room. "Eren! Come here dinner's ready." Mikasa said, placing the utensils on their plates. Eren sat down in front of Armin and sighed sadly. Both Armin and Mikasa looked at him. "Uh.. Is everything alright?" Armin asked. Eren slammed his head down the table and let out a long groan. Mikasa ran to his side and checked if he has a fever. "Oi Eren! What's wrong?" Eren muttered words but neither Armin nor Mikasa understood. "What was that?" Eren turned his head to look at Mikasa. "You know I like Levi right? He has a date tomorrow night and I'm supposed to keep him company before his date arrives. He really likes her! He said her name is Serena, taller than him, has these great eyes, soft brown hair but he thinks she doesn't comb it, has a short temper and is stubborn but really cute. Levi said they weren't that close but he likes her. He really likes her Mikasa. Help meeeee." Eren wailed and turned his head down again. Armin and Mikasa shared a look. "Eren. That girl your boss described sounds like you." Armin said slowly, like a parent explaining something to their child. Eren looked at Armin. "What? Then that makes it more sad Armin. She's like me but he doesn't like me." Mikasa shook her head and left to get their food. "Her name is Serena. You get an Eren when you remove the s and a. You sure he wasn't talking about you?" Mikasa asked when she returned, sitting down on her seat beside Eren. "Why would he talk about _me?_ I already told you Mikasa, he was talking about a _girl._ Do I look like a girl to you?" Eren answered before digging in. She and Armin just shared a look again and began to eat. No matter what they do, Eren and his stubborn, hard head won't believe them.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

It was saturday now and Eren was pacing around in his room, Armin sitting down in his bed and following him with his eyes. What Eren didn't know was that Levi was in the same situation, pacing around while Hanji searched his closet for clothes he'd wear for the date. Hanji continued to rummage around before she sighed and sat cross-legged on the floor. "Hey shorty, do you have any clothes other than work clothes and clothes for when you're staying at home? After looking around in your closet, I have the impression that you haven't even gone to a date before." Levi shot her an intense glare that if looks could kill, she'd be dead five times already. He just 'tch'ed and looked away. Hanji stood up immediately and grabbed her friend out the door. "We're going shopping you grumpy old man. I don't want to hear any complaints if you want to look absolutely fuckable to Eren." Levi just sighed that sounds like he's suffering for eternity and went along Hanji's plans.

Armin was getting absolutely tired of watching Eren walk around his room with a miserable look on his face. "You know, if you think you don't have the right clothes for tonight, you can just go out and shop." Eren snapped his head towards his direction so fast Armin worried it'd break. "What a great idea! You're the best bro!" Eren planted a wet kiss on Armin's cheek before getting his phone, keys, and wallet. He grabbed the blond's arm and ran to his car as fast as his legs could.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

When Levi and Hanji arrived at the mall, Hanji immediately dragged him inside the first store her eyes landed on and sat him down. "Alright, since I told you I'd help, leave all of this to me." She proceeded to walk around and grabbed the items she thinks would look good on him and when she was done, she dumped them on Levi's arms and pushed him towards the fitting rooms. As he was grumbling, a boy stepped out of one of the rooms and his eyes widened. He pulled Hanji close to him and hisses. "Eren's here! What should I do?!" Before Hanji can even reply, he pulled them behind a clothing rack and hid. "We should say hi! No need to hide, Levi." "No! He'd know that I'm getting clothes for our da-" as Levi was walking to get far from Eren as possible, he bumped into someone's warm chest. He rubbed at his forehead and was just about to scold the person when he saw who it was. It was the very person he was hiding from. "Oh, Levi! Hanji! Hi!" Eren waved at them while his blond friend smiled at them. "Eren!!!" Hanji squealed and hugged him tightly, proceeding to squeeze the life out of Armin as well. "What are you doing here? And who's this cute friend of yours?" Armin just smiled awkwardly when Hanji pinched his cheeks, pulling it this way and that. "We're uh.. Out shopping. And that's Armin my bestfriend. Armin, Levi and Hanji, my bosses." Eren introduced them and smiled tentatively at Levi. Levi nearly had a heart attack when that cute smile was directed at him but he showed no signs of it on his face. He just nodded his head once and pulled Hanji to his side, making her stop prodding around Armin's body and telling him "how he was just Erwin's type oh my gosh you're so cute!". "So how about you, what are you guys doing here?" Eren asked, shifting the clothes he was holding to his other arm. "Levi here asked for my help and now we're here shopping clothes for his date later! It must be his first one since he doesn't have appropriate clothing for a date." Hanji snickered winked at Levi and missed the flicker of pain in Eren's eyes. "Serena" must be really special if she's going to be Levi's first date, Eren thought. It didn't go unnoticed by Levi and he was wondering what was the reason for it. Maybe he hasn't gone out on a date for too long and was missing it. Because of this thought, Levi's mood worsened. His head was filled with thoughts of Eren not liking him and hating him because of what he's going to do later on and because of that, he didn't notice that he has zoned out. Hanji was waving a hand in front of his face, Eren was looking at him with concern painted on his face while Armin asked him if he was alright. He nodded and apologized for zoning out on them and focused on the conversation they were having. Minutes later, they parted ways with paper bags in their hands, both Levi and Eren left feeling sad.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

It was 6:29 p.m. now and Eren knows that any minute now Levi will arrive. He spent the remaining time examining himself in the mirror in his room, looking over what he and Armin settled for him to wear. He was wearing a grey shirt under a forest green flannel with the sleeves folded up, light skinny jeans paired with green chuck taylors. He ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time, trying and failing to tame it. He was thinking over wearing a beanie instead when there was a knock on their door. He heard his mom answer it and he hurried down the stairs, wallet and phone in hand. He almost slipped two times and when he got to them, he was panting and was holding up a finger for a minute. When he had recovered he looked at Levi who looked _really good_ in a navy blue button up tucked in his dark jeans and Eren's eyes widened because this is the first time he saw his boss in skinny jeans and _damn_ he'll try to subtly tell Levi to wear more of those. His jaw almost dropped to the floor when Levi looked at him with amusement in his eyes under his glasses while Carla giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Someone's eager huh? You have yet to introduce me to this handsome young man Eren." Carla gently chided him and Eren flushed. "I uh.. Just didn't want him to wait. Mum, this is Sir Levi Ackerman. He's my _boss_ and I'll wait with him until his date arrives. Sir, this is my mum, Carla Jaeger." Levi offered his hand for a handshake but Carla just pulled him in a hug. Levi hugged back hesitantly and when their eyes met, he shot Eren a small smile. Eren swore his heart skipped a beat because of that smile. It was rare seeing Levi smile but when you do, you'll feel like you'll shit rainbows, upbeat songs will play when you walk down the streets, and you'll just overall feel _great._ When Carla pulled away from Levi, she looked at Eren with a knowing smile and pushed them out of the door saying that if they stayed longer Levi's date might be there already when they arrive. The two of them walked to Levi's car and stepped in. The drive to the resto was quiet but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. They would steal glances at each other and when their eyes meet, they'll just look away. It went like that for a while until they arrived. They stepped out of the car and walked in, choosing a table near the window. The whole place was dimly lighted, candlelights lit on tables with soft music on the background. The walls were wooden and painted a deep brown, the table and chairs matching it. It looked like an ancient house with a cozy feeling. Eren looked down to the table Levi chose and saw all the notes previous customers left. The people who worked there liked to stick those little notes on their tables, kind of like a reminder of those customer's visit. He looked up when a cute, tall, freckled waiter gave them their menus. Eren was about to tell the waiter —Marco, his nametag read— that they were waiting for someone and would like to order later when Levi stopped him. "It's fine. Go order what you want." Levi looked nervous while saying that but Eren didn't question him, just nodded slowly. Eren ordered mushroom cream pasta and a slice of lemon meringue pie while Levi ordered for prawn salad and mango vinaigrette and a slice of their famous chocolate cake. When Marco left, Eren fiddled with his thumbs and smiled at Levi. "Um.. If you don't mind me asking si–" "Levi." "Huh?" Eren cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Just call me Levi. We aren't inside the office right now, are we?" Eren nodded and tried again. "So um.. L-Levi.. If you don't mind me asking, where did you meet Serena?" Levi gulped and looked away for a moment, debating if he should just answer the questions truthfully or just make up a story. He chose the former. "I met him in our office." Eren paused his fidgeting. Did he just hear Levi clearly? "H–him?" "Yeah. Why?" Eren shook his head. "It's nothing. Have I met him before?" "Yeah. Countless of times actually." Levi fought down a smirk, looking out the window trying to look uninterested. "I'm sorry but even if I've worked there for only a few months I know I would've remembered someone named Serena. Are you sure I've met him before?" Eren looked worried as he tried to remember all his co-workers, checking that yes, there was no Serena working there. Levi looked at him for a long moment before sighing. "If.. If you look in a mirror you'd see him." When he heard this, he gaped at Levi like a fish out of water. Eren sputtered and gestured at himself. "A-are you talking about me?!" Levi nodded and reached a hand out to softly close his mouth. He blushed. He wanted to ask Levi so many questions but right now he feels like he can cry from relief because _fuck, Levi likes him_ and _**fuck, he's Levi's first date.**_ Eren giggled and Levi looked at him questioningly. "Is this how you ask people out?" Levi smirked and grabbed his hand across the table. "Nah, only you."

Their food arrived shortly after that and Eren thinks he couldn't be more happier. Here he was eating his favorite pasta _and_ is out on a date with Levi. He can't stop grinning like an idiot while he and Levi talk about each other. Meanwhile, Levi is gazing at him fondly. He couldn't believe his luck and tries to remember if he did anything good to deserve this. After admitting to Eren that yes, he was "Serena" and that he likes him, a lot, Eren said he feels the same and was actually scared Levi would never reciprocate his feelings. They got to know more about each other after that. When they finished eating, Levi paid for the bills while Eren protested. It was almost 9 p.m. now and they never realized they took so long just talking and eating. Levi has Eren's hand in his' and was drawing circles with his thumb on the back of Eren's hand. They stopped to sit on a bench when Eren noticed that Levi was a bit cold. He took his flannel off and told him to wear it. Levi slipped his arms in and snuggled to it, liking the feeling of Eren's warmth left. Eren wrapped an arm around his shoulders and placed his head on top of Levi's. They gazed at the stars silently, content to just be with each other.

"Eren."

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Levi muttered the question and hid his face in Eren's neck. Eren just chuckled and ran a hand through Levi's hair. "Of course. Thanks for all of this. I had a great time." Levi looked up at him and kissed the corner of his mouth. As they sat there quietly, Eren thought back to the sticky note he left at the restaurant. It said "thanks for making us happy! he loved the chocolate cake." Eren swore that he'do do anything to make Levi happy.

Levi swore the same thing too.


End file.
